Ankunft/Flimmern
Krick. Krick. Krick. Man könnte meinen, ich liefe auf Glassplittern oder so, aber es war nur der gefrorene Schnee, der sich lautstark an das Profil unter meinen Schuhen anpasste. Ich hörte mein Pfeifen gegen den kalten Wind ankämpfen... Jingle Bells, jingle Bells, jingle all the way... Ich stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas, vielleicht ein Stein, und stürzte. Meine gute Laune war in dem Moment weggeblasen, in dem ich mit dem Gesicht in den harten, kalten Schnee klatschte, mir an der eisigen Kruste die Wangen zerkratzte und sofort aufhörte, mein Gesicht zu spüren. Leise fluchte ich in die weiße Masse hinein und richtete mich auf. Dabei gab der Schnee wieder dieses splitternde Geräusch von sich. Krick. Krick. Krick. Ein leises Seufzten entwich meinen Lippen. Ich machte nicht einmal den Versuch herauszufinden, worüber ich gestolpert war. Eins sage ich euch: Blind zu sein ist scheiße. Und noch schlimmer erschien es mir, da ich noch vor einigen Monaten sehen konnte. Mein Blick war so klar wie ein Bergkristall, so klar wie Glas, so klar wie das Eis, das Wasser, aus dem es besteht, und so klar wie das Wasser, zu dem es wieder werden wird, irgendwann... Mann, kaum zu glauben, dass zuvor noch so guter Dinge war. Ich hatte mir nicht mal die Mühe gemacht aufzustehen, sondern kniete nur im Schnee, in meine warme Jacke gekuschelt, und hielt die Tränen zurück, die sich ihren Weg aus meinen trüben Augen heraus bahnten. Nur ein Gedanke hielt mich durchgehend davon ab, in massive Depressionen zu fallen, wann immer ich auch am Verzweifeln war: Irgendwann würde ich wieder sehen können. Mein Augenlicht wurde mir ohne Grund genommen, also würde ich es ebenso überraschend wiedererlangen. Das war meine Theorie. Eine kindische, unrealistische Sichtweise, zugegeben. Aber sie versüßte mir ein wenig den bitteren Geschmack des ersten Weihnachtsfestes, dass ich erleben würde, ohne den Baum zu sehen. Nur noch ein paar Tage... Ich richtete mich auf, klopfte die kalte Masse von meiner Hose und hielt die Nase in den Wind. Das scharfe Schneiden, als er mir über die zerkratzten Wangen fuhr, tat gut. Schnell hatte ich mich wieder im Griff und setzte meinen Weg fort. Krick. Krick. Krick. Krscht... Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Was war das? Dieses Schleifen... Es kam nicht von mir, sondern... Nein, ich wusste es nicht mehr. In dem Moment, in dem ich stehengeblieben war, hatte es auch aufgehört. Vermutlich doch nur der Wind, der mir einen Streich spielte. Trotzdem hätte ich mich jetzt zu gerne einmal umgesehen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Aber das war ja eben das Problem, und rumstehen und grübeln würde mir sicher auch nicht weiterhelfen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich meinen Gang fort, sorgsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, mich innerlich dafür verfluchend, dass ich meinen Stock Zuhause vergessen hatte, und dann resignierend der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass ich daran jetzt nichts ändern kann... Paha, der Tatsache ins Auge sehen. Die deutsche Sprache ist nicht besonders behindertengerecht, oder? Ein Fuß vor den anderen. Krick. Krick. Krick. Immer schön vorsichtig. Krick. Krick. Krscht... Da, schon wieder. Nein, dieses Mal hatte ich es mir sicherlich nicht eingebildet. Ich fuhr herum, geriet dabei leicht ins Taumeln und rief: „Hallo? Ist... ist da jemand?“ Nun, ich muss zugeben, ich hatte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Aber die Stille war doch unheimlich. Sogar der Wind hatte mit einem Mal aufgehört, und so kam ich mir nicht nur blind, sondern auch taub vor. Mich fröstelte, und ich zog die Jacke enger um mich. Leider half das nicht. Das Frösteln war irgendwie... komisch. Kälter. In meiner Unachtsamkeit fiel ich erneut hin, konnte mich jedoch ein wenig zur Seite drehen, bevor der Schnee mit leisem Knirschen unter mir nachgab und mir für einen Moment die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Ich stöhnte und rollte mich zur Seite, als ich es wieder vernahm. Krscht, krscht... Verdammt, was war das!? Dieses Schleifen... kam es näher? Ja, offenbar schon. Aber... was zur Hölle könnte das sein? Keine Schritte, es war mehr so, als würde sich etwas gleichmäßig durch den Schnee ziehen... Es hörte abrupt auf. Im selben Moment schloss sich etwas kaltes, etwas... grausames um mein linkes Bein. Wie eine Klaue. Sie... Es... was immer das war, die Berührung brannte sich mit kalter Flamme in mein Fleisch. Ich schrie in purer Agonie... Und schlug die Augen auf. Die Dunkelheit, die sich mir entgegenstellte, war weder vollkommen, noch hatte sie etwas mit meinen Augen zu tun. Wie ich schweißüberströmt da lag, wurde mir nur eines klar: Ich hatte einen Albtraum gehabt. Nun, um mich schnell zu beruhigen, versuchte ich, mir Fakten zu diesem Moment aufzusagen. Ich heiße Eileen, bin 19 Jahre alt, hatte einen Albtraum. Ich liege in meinem Bett, in meinem Zimmer, und hatte einen Albtraum. Es ist der 2. Dezember, draußen liegt Schnee, ich kann sehen, ich hatte einen Albtraum. Ja, das half. Leise aufatmend ließ ich mich in mein Kissen sinken. Jetzt konnte ich beruhigt bis zum Morgen durchschlafen. Na, der Tag hatte gut angefangen. Ich hatte frei und konnte somit auch noch lange ausschlafen. Nach dem üppigen, entspannten Frühstück, bei dem ich gedankenverloren die erste Adventskerze betrachtete, die ich mir angezündet hatte, ging ich duschen. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich gut an auf meiner verschwitzten Haut, und ich glaube, ich ließ mir viel mehr Zeit als nötig gewesen wäre. Danach, ich glaube, es war schon fast um die Mittagszeit, zog ich mich warm an, da ich einen kleinen Spaziergang machen wollte. Als ich jedoch noch kurz in die Küche ging, um die Kerze auszublasen, stockte ich. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Ein sanftes Flimmern neben der Kerze, wie das, was man sieht, wenn inmitten einer kalten Umgebung warme Luft aufsteigt... Ich musste an meinen Traum zurückdenken und griff vorsichtig mit einer Hand zu der Stelle, an der ich das Flimmern bemerkt zu haben glaubte. Und als meine Hand in die leere Luft griff, überkam mich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Angst. Wie... ja, wie wenn man morgens in die Schule geht und merkt, dass man eine Klausur schreibt, die man völlig vergessen hat. Als würde einem der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Mit einem Laut der Überraschung zog ich die Hand zurück und starrte einige Sekunden lang nur auf diese Stelle. Ich konnte absolut nichts sehen, kein Flimmern, kein gar Nichts. Und als ich mich zögernd vorbeugte, um die Kerze auszublasen, geschah gar nichts. Als ich das Haus verließ, schob ich es schon auf die Nachwirkungen des Traumes. Krick. Krick. Krick. Der Schnee unter meinen Schuhen verursachte genau das gleiche Geräusch wie in meinem Traum, aber ich kann darüber lachen. Vermutlich, weil ich jetzt alles sehe, was um mich herum passiert. Was so ein einziger zusätzlicher Sinn ausrichten kann, nicht wahr? Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wohin meine Füße mich trugen, aber als ich mich am örtlichen Bahnhof wiederfand, war mir, als hätte eine innere Stimme mich geführt. Ein sanftes Flüstern, welches mich auf hypnotische Weise... Schnaubend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Was war denn heute nur los mit mir? Ich ließ meinen Blick den Bahnsteig entlangwandern und sah unweit einen Mann, wohl einen Obdachlosen, der sich an einem Feuer wärmte. Dieses brannte lustigerweise in einem dieser runden Stahlfässer, in denen sonst immer Chemieabfälle und so weiter transportiert werden. Obwohl es bis zum Fest noch fast einen Monat hin war, erfasste mich schon jetzt eine großzügig-weihnachtliche Stimmung, und ich ging auf den Mann zu, während ich meine Brieftasche hervorholte. Ich nahm alles, was ich dabei hatte, heraus, also etwa 30 Euro, und hielt sie dem Mann hin: „Ähm... Bittesehr“, begann ich unsicher: „Das ist nicht viel, ich weiß, aber Sie können sich davon sicher was warmes zu essen kaufen...“ Ein lautes Pfeifen ließ mich zusammenzucken, aber als ich mich umsah, war es nur ein Zug, der in einiger Entfernung einfuhr. Die Augen des Mannes glänzten, als er mir das Geld abnahm, und er murmelte: „Gott segne Sie.“ Ich fühlte mich irgendwie unwohl und blickte zum Feuer, ließ den Blick daneben schweifen... und erstarrte. Neben dem Fass, in dem die Flammen loderten, erkannte ich ein mannshohes Flimmern, genau wie jenes, welches ich neben der Kerze in meiner Wohnung gesehen hatte. Aber... das konnte doch gar nicht sein, oder? Ein Windstoß erfasste das Flimmern, in ebendem Moment, in dem ich es zu sehen glaubte, und schien es auf mich zu zutreiben. Als wären Wind und Flimmern eine Einheit. Regungslos stand ich da, und als die Bö mich erfasste, wurde ich von dem bodenlosen Gefühl der Angst regelrecht überwältigt. Es war tausendmal intensiver als in meiner Wohnung, und keuchend taumelte ich zurück, rutschte auf dem glatten, kalten Boden aus und landete hart auf den Gleisen. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch meinen Kopf und vernebelte meine Gedanken, während ich mit trübem Blick zu dem Zug sah, der rasch auf mich zurollte. Und bevor er mich endgültig zermalmte, war mein letzter, halbwegs klarer Gedanke banalerweise: Weihnachten fällt dieses Jahr wohl flach... Autor: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:ZEttel.SpinnE Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Traum